Never Said I Was An Angel
by MayeLamker
Summary: Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope. Revenu de captivité depuis presque deux ans, ses nouveaux projets l'amènent à New York, ville où réside un inconnu en armure qui a récemment beaucoup fait parler de lui. Iron Man impose ses règles: New York est à lui. Seul Stark ose lui tenir tête. Mais on peut porter plus d'un masque à la fois... T au cas où.


**Bon alors pour commencer, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mes deux OS, c'était franchement adorable, je vous aime! C'est fou comme ça peut motiver ces choses là!**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je me lance dans ma première histoire avec plusieurs chapitres (publiée disons). Le début est peut-être un peu flou mais je vous promet que tout va rapidement s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

_La ligne entre le génie et la folie est mince, très mince. Et il est si facile de la franchir. C'est de toute évidence ce qu'il a fait. Sans retour possible. New York est à lui et à lui seul. Comme tout le reste, ceux qui s'en prennent à ses possessions en subiront les conséquences. Et personne ne veut risquer de déclencher la fureur d'Iron Man. Vraiment personne._

Depuis deux ans, New York était une ville plutôt tranquille. Auparavant, elle était la cible d'attentats, subissait toutes sortes d'attaques, essuyait des batailles. La ville avait à chaque fois plus de mal à s'en remettre . Mais il y a deux ans, Iron Man était arrivé et tout avait changé.

Il avait déclaré un jour que New York était désormais sienne et que rien ni personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à elle ou à ses habitants. Depuis ce jour, en effet, il avait protégé la ville contre tout et quiconque aurait pu la mettre en danger. Il était puissant, absolument sans pitié avec ses opposants et n'hésitait pas a souvent employer les grands moyens contre eux ou même les tuer parfois. A présent que tous savaient de quoi il était capable, tarés étaient ceux qui osaient l'affronter, ou le provoquer, de peur de provoquer sa colère. Et personne, vraiment personne ne voulait subir foudres de l'homme en armure. Le maigre pourcentage qui s'y essayait ressortait salement amoché. Ou pour la majorité des cas, ne s'en sortaient pas du tout et finissaient pulvérisés. La liste de ses adversaires diminuait rapidement alors que le compte de cadavres qu'ils laissait derrière lui ne cessait d'augmenter.

L'homme lui même, personne ne savait qui il était, jamais on avait vu celui qui se cachait sous le masque de fer. On ne savait pas non plus d'où il venait et encore moins pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Car s'il défendait avec ardeur la ville dans laquelle il s'était installé, c'était plus par possessivité qu'autre chose. Iron Man était tout sauf un héros et ça le monde entier était au courant.

En fait, il était plutôt de l'autre côté. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, comme il le voulait, quand il le voulait et parce qu'il le voulait. Il ne rendait de comptes à personne et accomplissait toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins éthiquement correctes autour du globe. Il n'était pas rare de voir dans le journal télévisé du soir que tel bâtiment avait explosé ou qu'une manufacture s'était mystérieusement écroulée. Et le coupable n'était pas difficile à démasquer puisqu'il lui arrivait de revendiquer ses actes.

Il n'obéissait à aucune loi sauf les siennes et ne se battait pour rien d'autre que lui même et ses propres principes plus ou moins obscurs. Si quelqu'un ne lui plaisait pas, il le tuait. Un bateau qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir à cet endroit, à ce moment précis, il le coulait. Même un arbre dont la position ne lui plaisait pas, il le désintégrait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Et lorsqu'on lui demandait parfois pourquoi il faisait ça, il disait que c'était parce qu'il le pouvait, mais jamais il ne touchait a New York. On savait parfaitement que Iron Man ne craignait rien ni personne et que ce n'était pas un enfant de choeur.

Partout on le disait instable, complètement fou et insensible. Le pire était que tout était vrai. Il était possessif, arrogant, colérique, dérangé, sarcastique au possible, hargneux, méchant parfois même cruel, désagréable, pas du tout coopératif, froid, je-m'enfoutiste comme personne et narguait sans relâche les autorités. Partout dans le monde, on ne comptait plus le nombre de mandats d'arrêts qu'il avait contre lui. Il avait réussi à se mettre à dos plusieurs agences de sécurité comme le FBI, la CIA, la NSA, l'ATF mais aussi Interpol et tout particulièrement le SHIELD à qui il vouait apparemment une haine féroce, ainsi que de nombreux gouvernements aux quatre coins de la planète. Il n'avait pas grand monde de son côté à vrai dire. Toutefois, il restait insaisissable.

Mais en réalité, les new-yorkais n'en avaient pas grand chose à faire, beaucoup trop contents d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui les protégeait efficacement, même si c'était un grand malade.

Tant qu'on les laissait tranquilles, tout allait bien, et bizarrement, personne ne s'en plaignait vraiment. De toute façon, il ne valait mieux pas…

A part peut être un homme. Anthony Edward Stark dit « Tony », génie technologique, milliardaire et marchand d'armes reconvertit après de longs mois de captivité, il y a plus de 26 mois. Ses nouvelles activités l'avaient conduit à retourner s'installer à New York. Peu avant l'apparition d'Iron Man avait débuté la construction de la Stark Tower en plein cœur de Manhattan. Puis l'homme en armure était arrivé, et Stark était un des seuls qui osait vraiment le défier encore aujourd'hui. On voyait clairement qu'ils se détestaient. Seulement, Iron Man avait une manière bien à lui de le faire savoir: il s'était donné pour mission de pourrir la vie de Stark de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Le milliardaire, lui, vivait avec et se contenter de provoquer l'autre, tout le monde se demandant continuellement comment il se faisait qu'il lui laisse la vie sauve.

De ce fait, il a de nombreuses questions qui se posent. Stark et l'homme dans l'armure se connaissaient-ils avant? Comment se fait-il que Stark soit encore en vie alors qu'Iron Man n'est pas vraiment réputé pour sa tolérance? D'où viennent les nombreuses armures d'Iron Man? Et surtout, qui est homme derrière le masque de fer?

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le prologue! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster le premier chapitre rapidement mais comme pour beaucoup de gens la période fatidique des exams approche à grands pas, donc je ne garantis rien.**

**Mais ça viendra, ça c'est sûr! En attendant, laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre. **

**A bientôt j'espère!**

**Maye.**


End file.
